vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lex Luthor (Post-Crisis)
Lex Luthor= |-|Warsuit= |-|Fused With the Zone Child= Summary Lex Luthor, since his first appearance, has been the most consistent adversary of Superman. His origins have varied somewhat, from the son of an abusive household to the childhood friend of a young Clark Kent, but upon reaching the city of Metropolis, he used his genius intellect and scientific knowledge to become a highly corrupt businessman, and eventually the head of his own corporation, secure in his position as one of the most powerful men in the world. When Superman arrived on the scene, however, he became consumed by jealousy and vindictiveness and decided to kill the alien to resume his place at the top. Luthor has quested from the depths of Hell to the highest seat of office to beyond the furthest stars to find some way to kill Superman, even to the point of selling his soul. Though he favors more intellectual machinations, he has designed a warsuit to confront Superman on physical terms. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, 4-B with Preparation | 4-B | 3-A Name: Alexander "Lex" Luthor Origin: DC Comics Gender: Male Age: Generally around his 40s Classification: Human, Scientist, Businessman, Crime Lord, Supervillain, President Powers and Abilities: |-|Standard Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius-level intellect, Weapon Mastery (Skilled marksman), Martial Arts, His gadgets allow Size Manipulation, Teleportation, Forcefield Creation, Flight, Energy Projection, Hacking (Outhacked Brainiac), Teleportation (Has a short range teleporter), Limited Precognition (Easily predicted all of Brainiac’s plans and actions, as well as the advent of the Zone Child), Fusionism (Fused with the Zone Child through sheer force of will), Preparation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, and Perception Manipulation (When attempting to control his perception, Mister Mind found he couldn’t force Luthor to see what he wanted and was only drawn into his own illusion. Can control his body independently of his perception. Matched the Zone Child on the mental plane, whose power destroyed negativity across the universe) |-|Preparation=Light Manipulation (Can turn the sun into a red sun), Biological Manipulation and Power Bestowal (A skilled bioengineering expert who can create clones and machines of powerful superheroes and entirely new beings that can harm Superman]), Explosion Manipulation (Can create beings who act as living bombs powerful enough to destroy planets and kryptonians), Portal Creation (Can create portals), Existence Erasure (Made a gun that rips apart existence), Paralysis Inducement (Via Nerve Gas), Power Nullification (With Kryptonite, which weakens the powers of kryptonians. Cut off Swamp Thing from the green and temporarily killed him), Immortality (Type 6) (Has numerous robotic stand ins. Can transfer himself to a clone body), Precognition (With Lexcorp resources, can run simulations of possibilities), Disease Manipulation (Can give and cure normally incurable diseases), Information Analysis (Created a device which identifies extraterrestrial matter, and can analyze changes in the nature of reality with his computer), BFR, Telepathy, Gravity Manipulation, Limited Duplication (Can create robotic duplicates of himself and others) |-|Zone Child Powers=All previous abilities, Reality Warping, Extrasensory Perception, Dimensional Travel, Spatial Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Time Travel, Empathic Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation, (Removed all negative existence, including seeming Death of the Endless’s responsibilities and death) Attack Potency: Building level physically (Personally trained by Amazons. Held his own against a depowered Superman), possesses multiple weapons capable of injuring or killing Kryptonians, Solar System level with Preparation (Can create various beings that can harm Superman) | Solar System level (Fought Larfleeze and with preparations, defeated and snapped Brainiac's neck. The suit employs Human, Apokoliptian and Kryptonian technology. It is incredibly powerful, capable of going toe to toe with Superman. His warsuit was forged in the pits of Apokolips and not even Black Supergirl, an evil version of Supergirl, can damage it) | Universe level (Merged with the Zone Child, who would have destroyed the universe if it wasn’t stopped) Speed: Massively Hypersonic combat speed (Comparable to Katana), can create Massively FTL+ beings with Preparation | Massively FTL+ '''(Can keep up with Larfleeze. Fought Black Supergirl and Supergirl) | '''Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class (Knocked out weakened members of the Bat-family) | Solar System Class | Universal Durability: Building level (Took punches from a depowered Superman after having fallen hundreds of feet), can create beings with Solar System level durability with Preparation | Solar System level ''' | '''Universe level Stamina: Very high (Possesses an iron will and has resisted powerful mind control or corruption effects.) Range: Standard melee range, higher with weapons | Likely Planetary if compared to Superman's heat vision | Universal Standard Equipment: Kryptonite (usually contained in a lead ring), many assorted gadgets, firearms, jumpsuit | Warsuit Intelligence: Possibly Supergenius (An expert businessman and scientist, widely considered as the single smartest human in the DC Universe. Able to reverse-engineer alien technology, hack advanced devices in seconds, and outwit extremely intelligent beings. Although his intelligence in inconsistent, he is sometimes considered as comparable to Brainiac.) Weaknesses: Extremely arrogant, and consumed by his hatred for Superman, to the point where he would choose a chance at killing him rather then give the entire universe total, endless, universal bliss and life. Many of his weapons are designed specifically to exploit Kryptonian physiology. | Will lose all his powers if he does anything negative. Notes: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Key: Base | Warsuit | Zone Child Powers Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Iron Man (Marvel Comics) Iron Man's Profile (4-B versions used) Yoshikage Kira (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Part IV) Kira's profile (8-C versions used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:DC Comics Category:Super Scientists Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Technology Users Category:Geniuses Category:Rich Characters Category:Billionaires Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Presidents